Hyrule's Fighting Tournament
by CHman712
Summary: In the land of Hyrule will rage a tournament. Competitiors from high and far will come to the legendary land of Hyrule to prove themselves worthy. Many will enter, but only one will leave as the Fighting Champion of Hyrule!
1. Chapter 1 Preparation

**HYRULE's FIGHTING TOURNAMENT**__

First off, I would like to thank you all for taking your time to read my story. It is a piece of work I have contemplated on for the longest and now I am finally bringing it to life. The support is always appreciated. I would also like to thank all the people involved in the creation of the wonderful Legend of Zelda series. They deserve nothing but respect and admiration for bringing such a beautiful piece of imagination to life. Without them, none of this would be possible. I would also like to thank my best friend D.J. Thomas for always being there for me and pushing me to always strive for the best in all that I do. I would also like to thank my family for their continual support of me through all my life endeavors. Last but not least, I would like to thank my tenth grade English teacher Ms. Klussmann for opening the wonderful world of writing to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart because if it weren't for your gracious efforts as a caring instructor, I would never have found the interest to write. God bless you.

CHAPTER ONE : Preparation

The young man dressed in green Kokirish clothing grabbed his sword from it's sheath and took two back flips away. He knew he only had a split second to act or it would be too late. A quick move forward followed by a deceiving side jump and the young blond haired blue eyed teen took a leaping slash. "Wow! Impressive Link, but I think you need to improve your speed by about a step or two." said the Teenagers long time friend Saria. The tree stump now had a deep dent in it thanks to Link's devastating jump attack. "What do you mean by that Saria? You're killing me out here!" replied the young man named Link. Link was no ordinary teenager. Six years ago, as a ten year old child, he embarked on an epic quest through time that led to him becoming a heroic legend in the land of Hyrule. He was respected and loved by Hyrule's Royal Family. He was also known as the Hero of Time because six years ago, he used the time key within the legendary Master Sword to travel back and forth between time seven years apart. Ultimately, he unlocked and awakened the six sages, saved Hyrule, saved Princess Zelda, and successfully sealed the once Great Evil King Ganondorf in the Dark Realm for all Eternity.

"Well Link, I really want you to be at the top of your game for the big tournament." replied Saria. Saria was a Kokiri girl. She raised Link since he was a baby and was always there for him. She was a beautiful girl with green hair and played the ocarina quite well. Unfortunately, the Kokiri never grew up. They remain children until the day they die. Link was now 16 years of age and was growing into a fine, strong, fast, and athletic young man. He was a Hylian who was raised by Saria and the Great Deku Tree who was the guardian of the Kokiri. "Well Saria, I don't think it should be all that difficult to win this tournament. I have battled Stalfos, Dinalfos, Iron Knuckles, spirits, and even the King of Evil Ganondorf. I should be able to take this." said Link as he put his sword back in it's sheath. "Link, the thing is, preparation is always key. You never know who will show up. Remember, for the first time in the tournament's history, competitors from other worlds outside of Hyrule will be eligible for entry. It is good to be prepared!" commented Saria. "Yeah, you're right Saria. I apologize. Want to grab a bite at my place?" asked Link. "Sure, you've worked very hard today. Let's go!" replied Saria with a smile. They began walking to the entrance of the Lost Woods. Link had been training very hard for a long time. The tournament was Hyrule's very own "Fighting Champion" tournament. It was a special competition held once every two years. Link was finally eligible to enter finally being sixteen years of age.

The two life long friends took a seat on Link's bed to eat their sandwiches. "Did you know that a Hylian hasn't won this tournament since the King of Hyrule was a child?" asked Saria. "Well, I am hoping to change all of that starting tomorrow." replied Link. "Those Goron competitors are no joke! They have won seven straight tournaments in a row." informed Saria. "Well, they certainly are big and strong, but could be outsmarted." replied Link with an impish smile. "Don't get flattened by one though!" replied Saria with a laugh. "Very funny." replied Link as he threw an olive at Saria. Saria laughed and threw one back.

There was a sound coming from outside. Link quickly leaped to his feet and grabbed a fishing spear from off his wall and approached the entrance to his house slowly. "Who goes there!?' called out an angry Link. "Relax! It's only me the bunny eared mailman!" replied the intruder. "Oh, my apologies sir." replied Link. "Thank Din it wasn't some monster!" added Saria. The mailman handed Link a pink envelope and left. "Who is it from?" asked Saria. "It's from Malon!" replied Link. "Oh, I see. Why don't you open it up?" asked a gleeful Saria. Link smiled and began to open the letter up. He had this thing for Malon for a couple years now. Malon was a close friend of his that he met at the beginning of his epic time journey six years ago. He had met her back in Hyrule Castle Town when she couldn't find her dad who had fallen asleep at the castle while delivering milk to the Royal Family. Link helped her to find her father. After that, he had visited her at Lon Lon Ranch and their friendship began. Link would go on to save Malon, her father, Lon Lon Ranch, and Malon's beloved horse Epona while in his adult form during the quest. Malon was grateful and let Link use Epona to aid him in his quest. Since the end of that epic quest, they grew a strong bond that has resulted in Link growing a love for her. It was a pure love. He had seen her grow into the beautiful teenager she was now. She had beautiful red hair and a sweet singing voice that could put anyone to slumber. Link began reading the letter. Saria watched Link as he read the letter. "So, what's up?" asked Saria. "Malon said she will be coming to the tournament tomorrow to support me." replied Link with a smile. "Awww, that is so sweet!" replied Saria with a smile. Saria used to have deep feelings for Link but knew Link had feelings for Malon. She changed her mind set over the years to be a better friend to Link. She knows she will always be a child and cannot be a love interest to Link, but she wanted him to be happy. She was going to support him all the way.

"Think you are going to ask her out when the tournament is all said and done?" asked Saria. "Maybe." replied Link. "I think you should. You two would be cute together." replied Saria with a smile. Link laughed and patted his friend on the back. "I am so sorry I can't come to the Castle arena tomorrow Link." said Saria. "It's alright Saria, I understand." replied Link. Kokiris could never leave the forest. They would die if they did. "Well Link, it's getting late. I think you should get some rest and get ready for tomorrow. I am going back to my house to hit the hay now too." said Saria. "Alright Saria, good night!" replied Link. "Good night Link." replied Saria as she made her way out his house. Link laid down and stared at his Hylian shield that was leaned against the wall by his Kokiri sword. This forest was the one place he knew he could sleep with his sword across the room from him. The Great Deku Tree kept evil from entering this forest. Link began to lose himself in thoughts. He couldn't believe he was one year away from being seventeen. Whenever he would pull up the Master Sword from the pedestal as a child, it took him seven years in the future to the time that would be next year. He also knew that soon he would have to leave the Kokiri Forest and find a place of his own out in Hyrule. It was a decision he made out of respect for the Kokiri and the Great Deku Tree. Saria always told Link he could stay here for as long as he would like, but Link knew it just wasn't the way things were meant to be. He knew he was a Hylian and that the time was approaching soon that he'd have to leave the peaceful forest he loved. Word had it that the grand prize for the tournament champ would be a special champion's shield, a trophy, and 50,000 rupees. For Link, he knew the 50,000 rupees would be real helpful for him when the time would come that he would move on. He always figured he could tell Princess Zelda the situation with him moving in about a year and the Royal Family would quickly give him financial assistance, but it was not in his nature. Link was a tough gritty Hylian raised by the Kokiri in a forest. He never had anything simply handed to him on a silver platter. He was determined to earn the money he would need for his move, that is why he never told Princess Zelda his moving plans. Gerudos, Gorons, Zoras, it didn't matter to him who would show up tomorrow. He knew victory would have to be his.


	2. Chapter 2 The One From Far Away

CHAPTER TWO : The One from Far Away

The sun was shining down on a very hot day. The young man was sweating bullets but knew he had to be alert to survive. As he turned the corner and stooped behind a boulder, he heard the long eerie moans. He knew they were all around him. The cold clammy feeling was going down his body. He had felt that feeling before. It was not the first time he had been here or dealt with this. They could sense his presence and he knew the boulder would not keep him concealed for long. He took one last glance, mustered up as much courage as he could, and took a daring leap. Before they could take notice, one was decapitated. It's head rolled to the ground and the body stumbled aimlessly looking for it. The young man quickly got down and leg sweeped the other one before it could capture him in it's evil gaze. As it fell to the ground, the teen took a quick back flip, then proceeded to leap onto the creature, driving his blade deep into its face. The creature laid there now motionless. Before the young man could react to the third one, there came a shrieking scream and he stood there frozen helplessly as the creature slowly moved closer to him. He felt the goosebumps run down his arms. He struggled to break free of the stare but the ReDead was now breathing down on him and he knew it was about to take a jump onto his back to suck his life out of him. Just as the ReDead took its jump, he unfroze and elbowed it in the face. The creature fell back and he quickly turned around and karate kicked it in the face causing it to fall on its back. Before the ReDead could regroup, the young man jumped and crushed its skull using both feet, rendering it's body motionless. As he slowly put his sword back in it's sheath, the headless Gibdo snuck up behind him, but he was ready. He quickly turned around, leaped up, and dropped kicked it hard in the chest, causing the decapitated Gibdo to stumble over the boulder and stop moving for good.

In his final day of training, he took out two Gibdos, a ReDead, four Garo Ninjas, and numerous Stalchildren. He knew the best training for him would be a trip to Ikana Valley. The young man's name was Justin. He was once a member of the Bomber's Society of Justice back in town. He had lived in the land of Termina his entire life. He was training for Hyrule's Fighting Champion tournament. He had been training for over a year just for this event. He knew it would be his chance to meet the Princess of Hyrule, win a huge fortune, prove himself, and possibly even meet the hero who once saved his homeland of Termina six years ago. Throughout town, the legend of the hero known as Link had become a cultural thing. Plays were made to re-enact Link's heroic quest. Justin had heard Link was from the Land of Hyrule and was willing to bet he would join the tournament this year. Justin was now 16 years of age and had grown into a fine, strong, skilled, and agile young man. He was well trained in various forms of battle. He was well trained in hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, jousting, and was even trained in technical reversal skills. He covered as many forms of fighting as he could over the years. He looked up to Link as being a hero in his life for years. Now he didn't only want to meet his hero, but he also wants to defeat and conquer his idol once and for all. If he could do this, he knew he would be regarded as quite possibly the greatest fighter of all time.

He knew he would have to leave tonight in order to make it to Hyrule in time for the registration check in. Instead of leaving tonight however, he would leave immediately so that he could have time for himself to explore Hyrule before the tournament. He wore a blue working outfit. It had baggy blue pants that reached down to his black boots made of real Dodongo stomach leather. He wore a black muscle shirt under his blue jacket worn open. He had a sword in a sheath on his back. The sword was a fine piece of work he bought from a blacksmith up in the mountains where the Gorons lived. His sword was perfected with fine gold dust. It was a gilded warrior's sword. The finest type you could find in the land of Termina. His long white hair blew in his face as he turned to face his fellow towns people one last time before entering through the door to the road to Hyrule. "Good luck Justin!" yelled a familiar woman. It was Justin's mother who ran over and hugged him one last time. "Take it all!" yelled other voices from the crowd. He bid everyone farewell once more and proceeded through the door. He had packed provisions, other items and weapons, and additional clothing in his bag he carried on his shoulder. He knew his destiny was clear. He was destined to win this tournament. He knew there was always a chance Link would not enter the tournament, nor would he be living in Hyrule any longer, but he knew winning this tournament regardless would make him a legend in his land of Termina. He wanted his name mentioned in line with his idol's. He hoped Link would be in it, because defeating Link would make him perhaps the greatest legend in the entire world as well as Termina.

Justin could remember those nights when the moon was getting closer and closer to Termina. He remembered the fear that would sweep over him every time he would look out his window to the moon's ominous face. The face glaring down upon the very people it wanted to destroy. He remembered the moment when the four guardian spirits of Termina came alongside Link and aided him in his battle. Link entered the Clock Tower and emerged hours later victorious. It changed his life for good. Now here he was, the top fighter in the land of Termina. Over the years, he has gone out of his way to venture off into dangerous territory. He went and looked for battles with dangerous opponents. Just four months ago, he brought the Gerudo Pirates to justice himself. He had lied to his mother and told her he was just going out for a swim. He remembered the moment as all the Gerudos charged at him with spears and swords. He knew if he didn't win, he would have died. He refused to surrender when they had caught him in their lair. For that reason, the Gerudos would try to take his life. After a long intense battle, he overcame them. He utilized his tools really well. He fought well with Deku nuts, his sword, and his feet and fists. His countering skills were essential in that battle. He countered almost every close attack and used it to bring down the Gerudo attacking him. After he returned to town with the guards and captured Gerudo Pirates, his mother was very angry. His desire for battles and danger caused her to have much concern. It got to a point where he was lying to her to get his practice in. When she thought he was out with the Bombers, he was actually in the swamps battling Big Octos and other swamp creatures. When she thought he was visiting his then girlfriend Romani over at her ranch, he was in Ikana Valley picking fights with Garo Ninjas. Romani ultimately dumped him because he blew off dates to go training.

He really didn't care much about her leaving. He knew she had to respect his passion in life if she wanted to be with him. After all, they began dating after he saved her from some drunkards in the local bar in town. She had been delivering some milk there two years ago when some drunkards had begun grabbing her. They were touching her inappropriately. Justin was on a security round with the Bombers when he heard her screams coming from the bar. He ran in and took out the drunks. She was grateful and they began seeing each other soon after. He thought it was disrespectful how she left him because of his dedication and commitment to his fighting training. Had it not been for his intense fight training, he would have not been able to save her from those perverted drunkards in the first place. The Bombers eventually released him from their gang when he kept missing meetings. He didn't always get back into Clock Town as early as he'd sometimes hoped to. All Justin knew was, this was his time, his future, and his destiny.


	3. Chapter 3 It All Begins

CHAPTER 3 : It All Begins...

"Well Link, today's the big day!" called Saria as she began tapping Link hard. "Wake up Link, you've got to go!" called out Saria as she began hitting him harder. Link began to stir and awaken. "Today is the big day!" said an ecstatic Saria. "I know I know." laughed Link. Link got up and signaled for Saria to step out so he could change. Link began looking through his wardrobe to decide what to wear. He pulled out a blue, red, and green tunic. "Hmm, which one should I wear?" asked Link to himself. "I will stick with my original!" said Link to himself as he put on his familiar Kokirish green tunic. Link then took one last glance in the mirror to make sure he was ready and noticed he had forgotten his Kokiri hat. He laughed to himself and put it on over his long blond hair. Link was excited to get out there and battle, but more excited to see Malon. Link stepped outside and saw Saria had already climbed down the ladder and was waiting for him. He decided to showboat a little, so he did a back flip off the balcony. "Don't twist an ankle!" laughed Saria. "Don't you worry about a thing girl!" replied Link.

Saria walked with Link to the bridge that linked the Lost Woods and Hyrule Field. Every Kokiri child waved at Link and wished him well on his way out. All except for Mido. "Break a leg Link! Literally, break your damn leg!" yelled Mido at Link. All Link did was stick up the middle finger at him and kept waving at everyone else on his way out. "Okay Link. This is as far as I can go. Good luck out there and let me know how everything goes when you return." said Saria. "Thanks Saria, I will." replied Link. Link stepped out the entrance and into Hyrule Field. "I will definitely need some transportation." said Link to himself as he pulled out his fairy ocarina. He pressed the ocarina to his lips and performed a special song taught to him by Malon. The song was Epona's song. When played, Malon's faithful horse Epona would come to Link's aid. Epona had aided Link during his adult phase of the time quest and came all the way to Termina with him during that quest. Epona always provided Link with transportation and Malon always trusted Link with Epona. At the end of the song, Epona came galloping by Link's side. Link got on and patted her head. "To the castle!" said Link to Epona. Epona took off with Link to the direction of the castle. As Link was riding, he began having thoughts. He was imagining himself as the tournament winner. He could see Malon's happy face as he would be announced the winner. He then played the moment where he would tell her his deepest feelings for her. He knew he could somehow have it all.

As Link was riding, he began feeling a sharp pain in his chest. He made Epona slow down to a stop. The pain began getting sharper and Link began to feel his head pound. "Ugh, no Oh Din!" called out Link as he became dizzy and fell off his horse. Link laid there on his back and suddenly began having trouble breathing. Everything became dark. "Where am I?" called out Link in the darkness. Link was now in a dark clammy room. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. As Link began walking, he felt something moving around behind him. It felt like an evil ominous presence. It felt like a familiar presence somehow. It gave Link a cold feeling he haven't had in years. He couldn't quite wrap his finger around it. Then the room began to clear up. When the darkness was gone, what was left in the room sent a cold chill down Link's spine. He was standing in a room he had visited in the Water Temple as an adult during his time quest. It was a room with water and many reflections. The scary thing was the tree in the middle. He remembered the epic battle he had against perhaps his most intimidating opponent. Could that evil creature be here? Link had to know. Link slowly began walking towards the tree. To his relief, there was nothing there. Across the room from the tree was a door. Link walked up to the door and what he saw sent more chills down his spine. The doors had bars in front of them. He knew that could only mean one thing. He turned around and looked back at the tree and saw the familiar evil creature. It's dark body and blood red eyes glared back at him. Link took his sword out it's sheathe and took one last breath and began walking towards the evil.

As soon as Link reached the tree, the creature took off and began staring him down. "I thought I finished you off!" yelled Link at his eerie counter part. "That's what you thought you bastard!" replied Dark Link as he leaped forward and took a swing with his sword. Link quickly dodged the attack and attempted a turn around slash of his own but like in the first battle, Dark Link countered with the same swing. Their swords clashed and they stood there sword pressed on sword staring each other down. Link began to get angry as he started slashing away with all he had. As the swords clashed, lightning went off in the background. The battle was becoming quite over whelming. Dark Link took a quick roll and then a side jump to dodge Link's horizontal slash. Dark Link then came in with a quick slash. Before Link could counter, his left arm was slashed. "No!" screamed Link as the blood began to pour from the gash. Before Link could come back, Dark Link smashed Link in the face with a shield strike knocking him down to his back. "I've got you now you sawed off piece of crap!" said Dark Link as he stood over Link, foot on each side. He raised his sword high and pointed it down towards Link's chest. "Any last requests?" taunted the shadowy counter-part. "Yes." replied Link in pain. "What is that?" asked Dark Link. "Look!" muttered Link. Link proceeded to kick Dark Link in the groin. Dark Link fell to a knee in pain as Link threw him off and pulled himself up to his feet. Link quickly took the opportunity to try and finish off Dark Link as he was recovering. As Link went for a finishing blow, something flashed in his eyes. He was then blinded and dropped his sword. "What the, no!" called out Link. Link was walking around rubbing his eyes and then felt his mobility begin to freeze. He was hit with a Deku nut. He knew he was in a vulnerable position now and Dark Link could finish him off at will. Link tried to strain his ear to listen for any signs of Dark Link getting close to him.

Link did the only thing he could think of. He knew Dark Link was probably still recovering from the kick. He mustered as much strength and will as he could to slowly pull out of his paralyzed state. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red crystal and used all his energy to smash it to the ground letting off an engulfing flame that spread through the entire room. He heard someone scream in pain. "I got him. Just like last time!" said Link to himself as his vision and full mobility began coming back to him. He began to look around the room. "It looks like he is finally gone!" said Link in relief, "Now I wouldn't say that!" came a dark voice from behind him. He turned around and no one was there. Then he felt a hard kick to the back and stumbled. It was Dark Link! Dark Link knocked Link's sword out of his hand with a mighty slash and then kicked the hero in the stomach making him fall to one knee. "Now I end your chapter!" yelled Dark Link as he raised his sword yet again. This time Link rolled out of the way and threw his boomerang at Dark Link's sword knocking it out of his hand. "Oh, a little fist to fist is what you want?" asked Dark Link menacingly. Dark Link put up his fists in a fighting stance. Link ignored the pain in his arm and got himself into a fighting position. Link charged in with a right hook but Dark Link ducked and came back with an uppercut sending Link flying into the tree. Link hit hard on impact and was in severe pain. Link now sat under the tree in shock as Dark Link picked up his sword and smiled. "Schools out kid!" taunted Dark Link as he chucked his sword blade first at Link's throat.

"Gyaaaaaaaah!" screamed Link as he woke up from a small nap. Link sat up and looked at Epona as he checked himself to see if he was still alive. "It was just a dream." said Link to himself as he got up to his feet. Link had apparently passed out from some kind of odd pain he couldn't explain. He shook it off and climbed back onto Epona's back. As Epona galloped towards the castle, Link was still trying to figure out the dream. It just felt so real. He could still feel that cold clammy feeling he felt in the dream. It was something he just couldn't explain. As Epona galloped across the bridge into the Castle Town, Link shook the dream off and looked onto the excited people cheering as he came riding in. Every fighter was going to be given a room in the Castle to stay in during the tournament right after check-in. As Link approached the guard by the gate to the actual castle, Link saluted the man letting him know who he was. "Good luck Link!" called out the guard as he opened the gate for Link. The guard was used to seeing Link by now. Link would visit the princess quite often. They had a strong friendship. When Link reached the the Castle entrance, he was greeted by Impa. Impa was the last of the Sheikah people and took care of Princess Zelda as her Nanny since she was born.

"Hey Impa!" greeted Link. "Hello Link! Just let me check your name off on the list of participants here." replied Impa as she checked Link's name off the list. "How is everything?" asked Link. "Everything is fine, thank you Link." replied Impa. "Know what's funny this time Link?" asked Impa. "What?" asked Link. "There is also another participant named Link coincidently." said Impa. "Weird." replied Link. "Yes indeed. Hey, the Princess wanted to see you. Go meet her in the castle courtyard." said Impa as she handed him a key. "Will do." replied Link as he began walking to the castle courtyard. "Oh yeah, your room is 301 on the third floor!" called out Impa. "Thanks!" replied Link as he hurried on to the link entered the courtyard, Princess Zelda ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Hey Zelda." greeted Link. "Hey Link! To let you know, I am going for you all the way!" replied Zelda. "Thanks! I have been preparing for this for the longest." replied Link. "My entire family are pulling for you out there." added Zelda. Link smiled. "Link, there is also something else I need to tell you." said Zelda. She now had that serious tone that Link always recognized. He knew something bad was about to come out. "Link, I had a dream." added Zelda. "What was it?" asked Link kind of nervous. "I dreamed the tournament and you were there. Everything was normal, then everything went dark. Evil reigned! Monsters began coming out from everywhere. You and the other participants fought the monsters." said Zelda. "Then?" asked Link. "Oh Link! This is the worse part! I saw you die!" replied Zelda in fear. Link took a step back in dismay. "You were stabbed by a dark figure with red eyes." added Zelda. Link began thinking of his dream again. Now Link did not know whether to tell the princess about his dream or not. Usually, when Princess Zelda had nightmares, they were prophecies. Link told himself not to tell her. If he did, it would put the poor girl under too much stress. All Link knew was, he was going to be on high alert. "It's okay Zelda." reassured Link as he hugged her. "I am sure it was just a dream." added Link. "I hope so." replied Zelda.

"Justin, is it?" asked Impa. "Yes indeed." replied Jusin. "Alright, I have checked you off!"replied Impa. "So, is this your first time in Hyrule?" asked Impa. "Yes it is."responded Justin. "Well, hope you enjoy your stay." said Impa as she handed him his room key. "Your room is on the second floor of the castle. It's Knight's Room 205." said Impa. "Thank you." replied Justin. "I know you must have had a tiring journey from Termina to Hyrule, so you can go ahead and get a couple hours of rest. The tournament orientation won't start for a couple hours anyway. We will send someone to get you when it's time." said Impa. "Thank you." replied Justin as he made his way to the staircase. When Justin got to his room, he was amazed by the size and comfort it gave. "Whoa." thought Justin to himself. As Justin walked into the room, he felt he wasn't alone. He placed a hand on his sword but did not unsheathe his blade. "Who goes there?" asked Justin with demand in his voice. "Oh, I am Link!" came another voice. Justin's eyes shot opened wide and he turned around. "Link?!" asked Justin. What Justin saw did not amaze him though. It was not who he expected. Instead of the legendary hero, there stood a hunchbacked old man with a cane and a hood over his head covering his face. "Oh, how can I help you?" asked Justin with a bit of disappointment in his voice. Justin was hoping it was his idol Link. "You seem disappointed young man. Were you expecting someone else? Teehee!" replied the creepy old hunchback. "What is it you need?" asked Justin. "Oh nothing, I just entered the wrong room by mistake. I am in for the tournament you know!" replied the old man. "You are?" asked Justin a bit surprised. This man certainly didn't look like he could fight. "I can tell you doubt me young man. Remember, never judge a book by it's cover! Teehee!" replied the young man as he spat on Justin and walked out. "Hey you!" called out Justin. Justin went after him but it was like the man somehow vanished. Justin didn't know what to make of this, so he went back to his room to unpack and catch a little shut eye.


	4. Chapter 4 The Orientation

CHAPTER 4 : The Orientation

"Okay everyone. Out! Time to hit the arena!" called a voice banging at the door. Justin slowly awakened from his little slumber and put his outfit back on. It was obviously time for the orientation and the first rounds. As he walked through the hallway to the exit, he could see his possible opponents. He looked at each of them already planning up strategies for each possible opponent. As Justin approached the exit, he found a sign directing all competitors to the Castle Arena. Justin followed the directions.

"Three,four, and five!" counted Link to himself. Link was doing some last minute stretching. He had just received notice from one of the castle workers that all competitors were heading to the Castle Arena for the orientation. Link has always heard about how packed the arena would get for the tournament. It would get so packed that some people have actually had to be reimbursed for their tickets because the arena would be too full to accommodate them. Link was now finished and ready to head out to the Arena. Link could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he walked through the corridors of the castle to the exit. When Link reached the exit, he found a sign directing all competitors to the arena.

"Well this is it." said Justin to himself. He took one last breath, swung the doors opened, and finally began making his way to the huge competing circle in the middle of the arena. The boundaries were fenced by fine wood. The fencing was about five feet high. As Justin climbed over and into the ring, he saw a few other competitors already there. He walked over to them and they each offered him a handshake. "Hey young man. I'm Zen." said a Zora as he shook Justin's hand.

"I'm Justin." replied Justin. Justin then took a spot between the Zora and a young Gerudo. As time went by, more and more competitors were now taking spots in the ring. There was a bomb explosion and everyone quickly turned their attention to King Daphnes, the Queen, and Princess Zelda. "As you all know, you have all been gathered here today for the greatest extravaganza of the year! Welcome to Hyrule's Fighting Champions Tournament!" announced King Daphnes. The crowd cheered and yelled as the King gave them a few seconds to do so.

Link had now approached the door with Impa still behind him. "Okay Link. When the King calls your name, you make your grand entrance as I told you." said Impa.

"Alright Impa. I am ready." replied Link.

"Now, I will present to you, the participants for this year's tournament!" announced King Daphnes. Princess Zelda was very excited. Everyone cheered then quickly got quiet for the roster announcement. "First, from Death Mountain, weighing at a whopping 500 pounds, I give you last tournament's defending champion, Darunia the Goron!" announced King Daphnes as everyone cheered.

"Next up, from Zora's domain, last tournament's finalist and runner up, Zen the Zora!" announced Daphnes.

"Next up, from beautiful Kakariko Village, Jock the Hyrulian crippler!" called out King Daphnes as a muscular man with long brown hair and a beard waved his hands at the crowd.

"From the distant dessert of the Gerudos, I proudly introduce to you, Tisha the Gerudo!" announced Daphnes.

"Now introducing, a man we know little of, Link!" called out King Daphnes as the old hunchbacked man waved at everyone with his face still concealed under a hood. Justin remembered that was the man who had spat on him and was hoping he would get him in the first round to teach him some respect.

"Now introducing, a young newcomer from the Land of Termina! He is sixteen and full of ambition, Justin!" called out Daphnes as Justin took a bow.

"Now this next entrant is pretty special. He is a former knight of Hyrule now fighter. He is from right here in Hyrule Caste Town! I introduce to you the fine Hylian fighter, Sanchez!" called out Darunia as everyone went nuts for the hometown hero. Sanchez was once King Daphnes' top Knight, but he retired to pursue a professional fighting career.

"Now, that's not all. This participant may just be the sentimental favorite with all you fans. He is now 16 years of age, he is a first time participant. He is the Legendary Hero of time! I introduce a man who needs no introduction, Hyrule's very own, Link!!!!!!!" called out Daphnes. Justin's eyes shot open wide.

"Alright Link! You're on!" yelled Impa as she began clapping. Link smiled and swung the doors opened. As he entered the arena, everyone gave him the loudest ovation you will ever hear in your life. Women were yelling "Marry Me!" while the men all reached out hoping to get handshakes and pounds from the young hero. Link felt overwhelmed by the reception he was getting from the crowd. He smiled a little shy and quickly took a spot next to Darunia.

"Oh no you don't brother!" said Darunia as he pushed Link back out to the center to take more cheers. Link smiled and waved at everyone. The cheering continued for about three more minutes. Justin stood there wide-eyed in excitement. He was standing in the very same circle with his idol and hero Link. It was a surreal moment for him. He wanted so badly to run up to Link and greet him. He wanted Link to notice him but he knew it would be disrespectful to go interrupt the young man as he was taking in his ovations. All the competitors clapped for Link, all with the exception of the hooded old man also named Link. As Link turned his eyes to the old hunchbacked competitor, he began to feel a pain in his chest. He couldn't explain it but he tried to just shrug it off and take his spot next to Darunia.

Princess Zelda made eye contact with Link and smiled. Link blushed a little but then turned his head around to look for Malon. He couldn't find her and felt a bit of disappointed run down his body. "Link!" came a voice from the audience. Despite the loud audience, Link could recognize that voice anywhere. He turned to see Malon with her dad waving at him. He smiled and waved back.

"Now, to the rules!" announced Daphnes. "The rules are simple, the opponents enter the ring. Each participant is allowed one foreign offensive weapon and one foreign defensive weapon! For example, if you choose a club as your offensive weapon, then you are not allowed to draw a dagger at a random point in the match! If you choose a shield as your defensive weapon, you cannot simply pull out a blocking bracelet and put it on! There are a few ways to win! One way is, if you knock your opponent over the boundary wall and both feet touch the floor outside, then you win! If you knock both your opponents offensive weapon of choice and defensive weapon of choice out of their hands simultaneously, it's over! If a competitor is knocked to the ground and cannot get up to answer a count of ten, it's over! Also, a victory can be obtained by pummeling your opponent into submission or making them surrender! The only restrictions are, no pokes to the eyes, no kicks to the groin, no use of magic, deku nuts, or shooting weapons such as arrows! Now let the tournament begin!" announced Daphnes to loud cheers from the audience who knew they were witnessing history in the making.

"Now! For the match card and final warnings!" announced Princess Zelda as she winked at Link. "In round one, there will be four fights. First match will pit Zen the Zora against Tisha the Gerudo! The next match will feature Jock taking on Sanchez! Now guys this is where it gets even more interesting. Three first timers remain with the defending champ! Link will take on the newcomer from the Land of Termina, Justin! However, it is not Link the hero of time, it is the Link we know little about!" announced the Princess.

Justin had gotten excited when he heard it was Link but now felt disappointed to find out it won't be his hero he will be taking on. However, he wanted to get his hands on the old man known as Link anyways. Maybe it would be more interesting meeting Link in a later round.

"Our final match of this round will feature two very close friends! Hyrule's defending champion Darunia will take on the legendary hero of time, Link!" announced Princess Zelda proudly. Link turned and faced Darunia.

"Good luck out there brother!" said Darunia. Link smiled and replied, "Thanks Darunia. You too." They then shook hands and hugged.

"One last warning, by signing up for this tournament you each agree not to hold the Royal Family of Hyrule responsible for any possible injuries or deaths due to tournament competition! We have had participants leave here permanently crippled in tournament history! Also in the deep history of the tournament, participants have actually died. However, do not be alarmed for the officiating has vastly improved over the centuries. We haven't had a fatality in about 65 years! Now will everyone please leave the ring with the exception of Zen and Tisha. Round one start!" announced Princess Zelda as everyone cheered.

As Link stepped out of the big circle, he kept having the same cold clammy feeling running down his body every time he thought of the old man named Link. He could sense something very sinister about that man. He just couldn't wrap his fingers around it. He was going to keep a close watch on that man regardless of anything. He remembered Princess Zelda's dream as well as his own. He was not going to let anyone get hurt or die over anything.

"Link!" Called out a familiar voice. Link followed that familiar voice over to Malon. She ran up to him and hugged him. Link smiled and felt the clammy feeling leave him. He was now going to get to spend quality time with Malon since his match was the last one of the round.

"Well Malon, I sure hope everyone is at the top of their game. I want every match to last long so we can spend good time together!" said Link. Malon smiled and blushed a little. "Well Link, I brought you a little something!" exclaimed a gleeful Malon.

"What would that be?" asked Link.

"This!" said Malon as she handed him a bottle of Lon Lon Milk.

"Wow Malon! I love this stuff. Thanks!" replied Link with a big grin on his face.

"Well, why don't ya drink some while it's cold?" asked Malon.

"Sure will, thanks!" replied Link as he chugged the fresh cold milk down. Link had a good feeling it was going to be a very special night.


	5. Chapter 5 The Dark Foe

CHAPTER 5 : The Dark Foe

Link was now sitting beside Malon to watch the rounds before his. "So, excited for your match with Darunia Link?" asked Malon. Link simply smiled and nodded.

"I think you will do pretty well." said Malon. "Thanks Malon. He is the defending champion." replied Link.

"Oh, you look more than ready Link!" replied Malon.

Link felt a lot of confidence surge through his body as Malon continued to show her support. Link felt it would be a special night somehow. It was just a gut feeling.  
"Now! For round 1! Zen the runner up from last tournament versus Tisha the Gerudo!" announced King Daphnes. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"What will your offensive and defensive weapons be Tisha?" asked King Daphnes.  
"My swords will count for both!" replied Tisha as she drew two long curved Gerudo swords.  
"Fine. How about you Zen?" asked King Daphnes. "I will use my fins for both!" replied Zen.

"Alright. So, let's get it on!" declared King Daphnes and a gong was rung.

Tisha and Zen slowly circled the ring not taking their eyes off each other. An intense battle was about to take off. Zen threw a kick in Tisha's direction and Tisha back flipped to avoid the kick and took a swing with one of her blades. The Zora back flipped to dodge the sword and followed with a swift kick to the face at the end of the back flip. The kick caught Tisha in the face and she fell in a sitting position on the ground. Zen then made a fin first dive at her head. Tisha quickly dropped herself on her back to avoid the fin and did a quick kip up to her feet. Zen quickly turned around and unleashed both of his fins towards Tisha like deadly boomerangs. Tisha chucked both of her swords at the fins. The swords knocked the fins right back at Zen. Zen ducked one and caught the other one. He knew if he had missed both, the match could have been declared finish because he would have dropped both his weapons. Tisha did a quick roll forward and attempted a roundhouse kick. Zen ducked and leg sweeped her to the floor. Zen quickly got onto her and pinned her wrists to the floor and now figured he had it one because there was no way she could reach her swords now.

"Wow, what a match!" said Malon. Link leaned back a little. He was very impressed by the match so far.

"Yes it is, but it seems he has Tisha beat." replied Link.

"Actually Link. Look out!" yelled Malon as she pointed to the ring.

The swords came spinning back and one of them reached Tisha's hand and the other one's handle cracked Zen right in the back of the head! Zen quickly fell off of Tisha and laid besides her on his back unconscious. Tisha slowly pulled herself to her feet and awaited King Daphnes' count.

King Daphnes stood up and began counting. "One, two, three..." started the King.

"Link. Zen was one of the last tournament's finalists. Do you think he will be able to answer the count?" asked Malon.

"Well Malon. We all heard the impact from the handle. He might just be out for more than ten!" replied Link. As Link said this, he began feeling great immense pain in his chest. It felt like the same pain he had felt when he passed out and had the weird dream. For Link, it was more like a nightmare.

"Nine! Ten!" counted King Daphnes. Zen had only managed to turn over to his stomach by the count of ten and could not get up in time. His tournament visit this time was over rather early.

"Tisha the Gerudo moves on to round two!" announced King Daphnes. Everyone clapped and cheered for the two participants who fought hard. "Link! Zen was just handed an upset by Tisha!" said Malon. Link was in a lot of pain and did not hear her.

"Link! Are you there? Hello!" said Malon sarcastically. Link quickly refocused himself. "Yeah yeah I am sorry Malon. I lost concentration for a second." replied Link with the pain still burning in his chest. "Well, you are going up against the defending champion Darunia in the this round so you better not lose concentration then!" declared Malon with a laugh.

"Oh, don't worry about me." replied Link feeling a bit uneasy. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the other Link. The strange older participant. Something about this old man just did not make him feel good. He had a feeling of death in his stomach. He could somehow sense the thirst for blood coming from the older Link. It was something he simply could not explain.

"Not bad, not bad at all. I have a strategy for her style already!" said Justin to himself as he watched Zen leave the ring with assistance from Hyrule's medical staff. Tisha had for the most part impressed Justin and he knew she was someone he could not afford to overlook. As Justin was watching the competition, he could not keep his eyes off both Links. He did not like the old man but could not believe he was in the same arena as his idol Link. He felt like a child at a party when he thought about the fact that Link was right across the building from him.

"Now! On to the next match! Jock versus Sanchez is next!" announced King Daphnes. Everyone clapped and cheered. Link could hear a lot of talk around him of how the styles of the two warriors were very similar. Link figured that would make it a fun match to watch. Something rolled on the ground beside Link. Link looked and saw it was a Deku seed. He looked in the direction he thought it came from and he saw the other Link. The other Link gave him a signal beckoning him to follow. Now Link was in a bit of a jam. Should he follow this strange man? Could he be the evil icon from Zelda's dream? Could it be a trap? Link had all those questions floating around his mind as he made up his mind to follow the strange man.

"Malon! I need to go to the rest room. I will return." said Link. "Well, just make sure you hurry up so that you don't miss the match Link! It's a great scouting opportunity!replied Malon. Link agreed and took off after the old man. The old man was rather fast for his age. Link couldn't believe how fast the man was going for someone old and hunchbacked.

Link followed the man out the back door of the arena through a path that lead to the Castle's courtyard.

"Okay. Who are you? And why did you lead me out here?" asked Link. The old man simply laughed.

"I want an answer!" demanded Link. "Why should I answer you young man?" asked the older Link.

"Now if you do not answer my questions, I will have to force you to!" yelled Link. "I would love to see you try!" taunted the old Link.

"That's it! You asked for it!" declared Link as Link charged at the man. Link decided he was going to put the man in submission to avoid hurting him. All the old man did was smile. He caught Link's arm as Link reached for him and twisted it.

"Ow!" yelled Link in pain. The old man then used Link's own momentum to flip Link onto his back and placed a boot against his throat.

"I could kill you now. However, it would be rather boring to finish you off here! Maybe I would rather finish you off in front of your beautiful lady Malon!" taunted the old man.

His words made Link very angry as he struggled a bit more to release the pressure from his neck. "Aw, did I hit a nerve? I know how you feel about her. Maybe after I finish you off, I can make her all mine!" taunted the old stranger.

"You son of a bitch!" lashed out Link. This made the old man put a little more pressure down on his throat. "Oh, the harsh words! You hurt my feelings!" taunted the old man as he took took steps back. As Link slowly pulled himself to a knee, he decided to make a dive for the old man. As he dived at the old man, the old man went into the ground and vanished. Link stood there in fear at what he had just witnessed. The old man was really beginning to remind him of.....that evil. He gathered himself and decided to head back to the arena.

As Link entered the arena once more, he noticed that the match was over. "Jock has lost his weapons, the winner is Sanchez!" announced King Daphnes as Link took a seat besides Malon.

"You missed a hell of a great match! Where were you?" asked Malon. "Oh, I think I had some bad fruits before getting here, hehe." replied Link.

"Feel better?" asked Malon. "Yeah, I will be ready." replied Link.

"You are in luck. Your match will be the last one of this round." responded Malon. Link decided to try and forget what had just happened.

"So far the tournament is off to tremendous start! Let's move on to the third match! It is going to be the young man from Termina Justin versus the stranger Link!" announced Daphnes proudly. Everyone began to cheer and clap again. Link was going to watch this match closely. He knew he had to keep a close on this old man. He feared that if the old man was who he thought he was, this young man from Termina could be in danger.

"Alright, you know the rules. Reveal to me your offensive and defensive weapons of choice and we shall begin!" said King Daphnes.

"My sword will be my offensive and defensive weapon." replied Justin. "Very well." replied the King of Hyrule. "And your weapons?" asked King Daphnes to Link. The old man simply laughed.

The old man pulled off his hood and his tunic. What Link saw made him freeze from head to toe. Everyone gasped and watched in shock and horror. The old man was indeed a young man. He resembled Link, except he was dark and shadowy looking with bright red eyes.

"Who and what are you?!" asked a nervous King Daphnes. "Funny you would ask Daphnes!" replied the evil creature. "That is KING Daphnes to you!" yelled the King. "Whatever." replied the evil entity.

"I am Link, the legendary hero of time!" announced Dark Link. Link quickly leaped to his feet and drew his Gilded Kokiri sword. "You are a liar!" shouted Link.

"Link Link Link! My boy! Did you think you killed me during our battle in the Water Temple?" asked Dark Link.

"Link, you have encountered this imp before?" asked King Daphnes.

Before Link could answer, Dark Link began to talk. "See, you could not kill me. As a matter of fact, I can never be killed! The truth is, when you defeated me, I lost my strength and my power and had to return to you. I am from within you. That clown Ganondorf ripped me out from your inner yin yang. He was weak. I was in you when you fought him. I knew I would someday regroup and become strong enough to split from you yet again!" said Dark Link.

"No! It can't be! I am nothing like you!" yelled Link. "Of course you aren't. I am your dark side you moron." replied Dark Link.

"I will finish you off right now!" yelled Link as he began making his way to the ring.

"Oh no! Stop right there! According to tournament rules, you are not allowed to touch me until our battle!" announced Dark Link. Link looked at King Daphnes in disbelief.

"I am sorry. Link, he makes a good point." replied King Daphnes.

"Hey! Are you all forgetting I am here! To get to Link you still have to get through me!" yelled out Justin.

"Oh, you are so cute kid! You will be a fine appetizer before I take care of Link." taunted Dark Link.

Justin gritted his teeth in anger. "Just declare your damn weapons and put your mouth where your sword is!" called out Justin as he drew his sword.

"Fine fine. If you say so. I will of course use my sword and shield. Oh, I am going to have so much fun mutilating you!" laughed Dark Link.

Link was extremely angry now and Malon was now trying to comfort him and hold him back. "Link, is he the one you told me about?" asked Malon.

"Yes he is and I doubt this kid can beat him too." replied Link shaking his head. "You never know Link. Let's just hope John or Jay, or whatever his name is can beat him." replied Malon.

Justin and Dark Link began to stare each other down. They stood tall and both took a half a vertical swing and their swords touched and stayed there. Lightning went off in the background and purple energy began radiating from Dark Link as he displayed an evil smile.

"Oh, it's on!" declared Dark Link.


End file.
